


Other Woman, The

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, F/F, Fanfiction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-18
Updated: 2003-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Reyes sets up a threesome, and Scully learns some things about herself in the process.





	Other Woman, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

Other Woman, The

### Other Woman, The

#### by norgco
    
    
         Fic: The other woman, 1/?
         Author: norgco
         Rating: NC-17 for sex and kink.  I mean that people.
         Summary: Scully's first threesome, her first other things
         too.  Reyes has something to get off her chest other than
         her bra, and who is the other woman, exactly?
         Disclaimer: Scully, Reyes, Mulder, the Consortium, none of
         it is mine.  Amanda Brice, on the other hand, is, and if
         anyone wants to borrow her, ask and ye shall receive.
         Feedback: Please, is this too talky?  Some people complain
         my sex scenes don't have enough kick to them, what do you
         think?
    

Dana Scully was doing something she had never done before; she was having sex with a woman she had picked up in a bar. Ok, so Monica had done the actual picking up, but still, she had only made love to one woman before and it was a little scary for some reason. She had done guys this way, but looking back on it, WHO CARES? She had just been using them for sex, like she had used Mulder. 

'Ok, where did that thought come from?' Was running through her head, as the blonde woman's tongue ran around her clit, and fingers pumped into her ass. Being able to think at all in these circumstances was a towering tribute to the strength of Dana's intellectual side, so the fact that she was not doing it well mattered less. She decided to force the issue and moved over to where Reyes, who was lying watching them and sliding her fingers into her cunt. 

The numerology believing agent was very wet, as Scully went down on her, as she herself was for Amanda, who had of course moved back to position between the red head's legs. She alternated between running her tongue around the dark haired woman's clit and sucking on it, while her hands grasped Monica's tits, grabbing and squeezing in a way she would later embarrassingly remember teenage guys doing to her in cars. She had the last clear thought for some time before totally giving in to her animalistic lust. 

"Apologize to Monica for ever doubting her about this." After a while she felt the third woman stop what she was doing, but she had long since stopped functioning as a rational human and just kept munching on her girlfriend. Then she felt something long and hard slid into her twat, as her hips where raised and cushions put below her to position her more conveniently. Amanda was wearing her strap on, and was pumping pussy for all she was worth. 

"My ass, fuck my ass." Scully said. Then she felt the dildo slide out of her, rest for a second at her asshole, and then plunge right in to the hilt. It hurt like fire and she cried out in pain. Monica came loudly and Scully was able to stop licking her cunt and focus on the slamming shaft hammering into her tightest passage. 

"You like that, don't you slut, you like a cock in your ass, do you like the pain, hey, is that it, you enjoy being hurt?" The tallest of the women was talking out of control, thrusting deep and hard without lube or anything, deliberately causing pain and enjoying doing so. 

"Oh yes, hurt me, like that, like that, it hurts so much, harder, harder, oh, yes I'm a slut for it, I'm a whore for it, harder, hurt me, harder." Scully was muttering in time to the thrusts, barely noticing the intermission as their pick up came, took off the harness and Monica began pumping. She did notice the difference in stroke though. 

"No harder, all the way in, harder, fuck your slut, fuck me, fuck me, like that, yes harder, harder, oh yes." When Scully came Monica just kept going, intoxicated by the cries of pain from her beloved until she too climaxed and withdrew from her. 

Later, in the bed after showers. 

"I may have to get a few days off, otherwise I'll have to get around the Hoover Building in a wheelchair and people will talk." Scully said, as Amanda rubbed an ointment into her sphincter to ease the bleeding and pain. She could barely walk, moving slowly when she did with her legs apart and needing support. 

"I'm so sorry Dana, I don't know what to say, I didn't mean to hurt you like that." The other agent was slightly horrified at the state her girlfriend was in. 

"I'm not, and I won't be, because she loved every second of it, didn't you slut?" the larger woman said, with a smile that the red head returned. 

Scully was lying on her stomach, that being less painful then the alternative, and looked at the pair of women with her before she spoke. Monica was stunned at Amanda's apparent callousness, at the pain her beloved was in and at the term she used. She had talked a very reluctant Dana into trying this, and it had turned into a night of pain and name-calling, she had a sick fear the red head would leave her now. 

"Monica, my love, I was reluctant to do this and you insisted I would like it." Reyes was fighting tears, expecting to be abandoned for pushing the other into this. "You were wrong, I LOVED IT, and without you and your insistence I would never have tried it." 

There was silence as Scully gently kissed the other agent. 

"Amanda'a right, I am a slut for it and I feel so good I can finally say that, finally admit it to myself." Again with the gentle kissing, first Monica then the blonde. "Special Agent Monica Reyes, you have, in the space of two months of loving me, transformed me, shown me who I really am and made me face it and respect it." 

"You don't have to let her call you a slut, I mean, we forced you to..." Still stunned by what had gone on, the dark haired agent was not as swift on the uptake as usual. 

"Amanda, how many women respond to you by BEGGING to be ass fucked until they can barely walk?" Dana asked. 

"Like you did? Not many." 

"I had no idea I liked pain until you stuck three fingers up my ass. I would never have asked Monica to do that, Catholic School education and all that." The dark haired agent warmed up; she had been worried and realized it was needless. Silently she mouthed 'I love you', while wondering about how to explain exactly who Amanda was, having suddenly realized she had not explicitly EXPLAINED to her love. 

"And as for the term slut, a woman who likes sex for its own sake is a slut, that's the definition, and I just learned you were right Agent Reyes, I do and I am." The red head slit over closer to the woman she loved and put an arm over her pulling her in tight. "I had no idea I liked pain and being dominated like that, please Monica, can we do it again, can we try whips and paddles?" 

"I can loan you some of mine, I don't get to use it much these days." The blonde woman said, finishing her glass of wine. Then she got up, finished off the bottle by topping up everyone's glass, and set a bowl of stuffed olives on the bedside table. "Can I make a phone call, I said I want to check on the kids?" 

The landline phone was not next to the bed, so the tall blonde woman walked over to where it was, her naked back being watched by two very happy women. 

"I love you so much Scully, I thought you'd like this, but I didn't know who to ask and I couldn't very well pick up someone in a bar, could I?" 

"But you did, I mean we went to the bar and you walked over and...Are you saying she's a hooker, Monica, I realize we do some out of the norm things on the x-files, but buying prostitutes for lesbian threesomes really would kill our careers fast. Monica, why are you looking at me like that?" 

Amanda, who had, of course, heard the whispered conversation, decided to answer the question indirectly. Monica was nervous, not her normal style, and wondering if she was going to be in more trouble for the truth than she would have for Dana's speculation. Amanda dialed her number, and waited for an answer. 

"Hi, sorry to call so late but I knew you'd still be up, how were the kids?" The tall woman asked. 

"Scully, no, she's not a prostitute, but she was recommended by a, well, a work colleague." 

"Oh, she did, did she, well if she thinks she can get away with it just because I'm away and you're a pushover she can think again." Amanda said in answer to something. 

"RECOMMENDED BY A WORK COLLEGUE! how does a woman get recommended for threesomes by a work colleague unless she's in a very particular profession?" Scully was controlling her temper at the indirect answers, not used to evasion from the love of her life. 

"Well, ok Fox, if you say so, kiss them goodnight for me and I'll see you in the morning before you go to the Bureau." And with that their sex partner for the night stood up, turned around and walked over to them with a huge smile on her face. She was putting extra effort into making it a very sexy stride. 

"FOX, as in Mulder, that Fox?" Scully had gone pale. 

"I would have thought he would at least have mentioned me to you Scully." Fox Mulder's girlfriend had a very sexy pout when she tried, and she was trying hard. "Amanda Brice, CPA, mother of Tony and Cassie Brice. Hi Dana, Fox has told me a lot about you. I must say you certainly live up to the buildup." 

Scully was speechless. Of course she knew of her, but Mulder always called her Brice, and actually only had photo's of her children in his wallet. Or, as he always phrased it, 'my children', since, with the end of the Alien Invasion conspiracy and finding out what happened to his sister, the man had finally allowed himself to indulge his major fantasy. 

A house in the suburbs with a family, a dog, and lawns to mow on the weekend. 

"Mulder, the work colleague, Mulder, he set this up?" It was getting bizarre. The woman she loved had gone to her FBI partner for advice about good lesbian sex partners? He had actually had something intelligent to say on the subject? 

His girlfriend? 

"Dana, what was Mulder before the X-Files?" Amanda asked quietly, but intently. Telling Scully things rarely had the desired effect if she was not already happy with the basic idea anyway. Better this way. 

"He was one of the best profilers the Violent Crime Unit ever had, possibly THE best ever." 

"And what does a profiler do?" 

"He or she tries to get inside the head of someone, think what they think, develop a profile allowing prediction of where they will be and what they will do so..." She was getting it now. "Mulder profiled me, he knew I would go for this." 

"And of course he knew I would be more than happy to do it with both of you, but especially you Scully." Amanda added. 

"How, I mean I didn't know I would go for this, I would have bet money I would never really go for what we did tonight." The red head was shaking her head slowly, cuddling Reyes. "I only went along with it initially because I love Monica so much, and she really wanted to so badly." 

With all the insanity of the last eight years it had been easy to forget who they had been. Her relationship with Mulder could most delicately be described as bizarre, two halves of a whole human. 

"Dana, Mulder knows what I am and what I like, and he accepts me, which is more than Dave did." The tall woman said. "Dave was Tony and Cassandra's father." 

"He didn't accept your sexuality, what did he do?" 

"He beat me, when I left he kidnapped and raped me, I got pregnant from that and he came after me again with a knife while I was eight months pregnant." 

"How did you stop him?" Scully asked. Monica already knew this; she had introduced Mulder to the other woman, after all. 

"I emptied a .38 into him from three feet." 

"Well, that will certainly do it." 

"Scully, please this isn't about me, tonight wasn't about me." The mother of two took a deep breath and asked for what she wanted. "Scully, can we be friends?" 

"Amanda, after what we did tonight I expect Mulder to kill me with red hot pokers, I mean, how can you expect us to do this?" 

"Scully, at the risk of repeating myself, he accepts who I am and what I want. I need to get into your life, because you are always in our bed." 

And for a second she had no idea what to say. Mulder's mobile was number 1 on her speed dial, and his home phone number 2. If she had an idea on a case at night she called him and he came over, or he had the idea and she came over, any time at all. He had gone to central Antarctica looking for her; she had gone to Africa on the ghost of a lead when he was in that mental hospital. She had lived like this for so long it was normal to her. 

How this would all look to outsiders or lovers was not a consideration, had never been. Outsiders were either Consortium and the enemy, or supporters who didn't care. And sex was mainly with each other, with as much meaning as others might put into having coffee together. Mulder's insomnia was psychosomatic; he slept like a log with her next to him... 

"He's always here Scully, I know you don't mean it, but we have to deal with it. And I think this is the best way, we have to be friends, because I'm sharing you with Amanda, and she's sharing Mulder with you." Reyes said, a little sad, as Amanda nodded unconsciously. 

"We can stop being partners, I'll take the teaching post at the academy, or we can get transferred to a field office away from here." There was no acceptance on the others faces to the desperate tone in her voice. "I gave up sex with him when we first dated, I can do this." 

"Dana my love, my life, it's not his dick in your cunt I care about, it's you place in his heart." 

"Scully, come to bed and lets sleep on it, like we planned to. I'll tell Mulder we talked about it when I see him before work tommorrow, Monica can talk to you some more, and then you and Mulder can discuss it at work." Fox Mulder's girlfriend said. He wanted to marry her, but she wanted this whole mess straightened out before hand, 'I need to know what's going on Mulder, we need it settled', was how she had phrased it. Tonight, like getting Scully and Monica together in the first place, had been his response. 

Fox Mulder was a damn good profiler. 

"Monica, no matter what, I love you with all my heart and soul." 

"Scully, I never doubted it for a second, and I feel the same about you." 

"Will you two just get to sleep, I have a 5am alarm, the tallest of the trio said then added. "About the slut thing..." 

"Amanda, tell me you meant every word of it or I'll kick you out of the bed." Dana responded fiercely. 

"As long as I get to recieve next time." the blonde responded. 

"I want to try it both ways." Monica added. "Actually I DEMAND to be allowed to do it both ways." 

"What, now?" Scully commented. "It's 11pm." 

"Plenty of time then." Monica said, kissing her. She noticed they were alone in the bed for a while, then felt something hard at her back entrance. Scully kissed her as the dildo slipped in, holding her as she moaned with the pain of its passage. Then the thrusting started, and the pain/pleasure of something twice the size of the largest dick Scully had ever seen, even in all her years of autopsying, started sliding in and out. 

"None of us are going to be able to walk properly tommorow, are we?" Amanda asked rhetorically. 

"Shut up and oh, oh, that hurts, harder, oh..." 

Fortunately, it was a very large bed, and when the finished some time in the morning they all slept very soundly.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to norgco


End file.
